


The Last Time

by LadyInTheSpanishRed



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyInTheSpanishRed/pseuds/LadyInTheSpanishRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d never meant for it to go on this long. It wasn’t meant to feel like this. He never meant to develop emotions. He wasn’t supposed to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan-fiction so apologies for it beginning so short and so terrible! I'm looking to write something longer but would love your feed back on this one to see where I can improve on my writing. Please enjoy!!

It was early in the morning; bright, summer sunlight streamed though the gap in the curtains and illuminated the two sleeping figures sprawled out on the double bed. The muscular, tanned man was the first to stir, slowly uncurling himself from the arms of the other man. 

Disorientated, he carefully stretched his toned arms in a way so as not to disturb the sleeping form beneath him. He stared around at the hotel room; the clothes that had been abandoned on the floor, the discarded tennis bag in the corner, his shoes on either side of the room. 

He sighed. This was the last night, he told himself firmly. He couldn't keep going on like this, lying to the ones he loved. It had been going on far too long. What had started out as a seemingly harmless bit of fun had spiralled out of control.

He’d never meant for it to go on this long. It wasn’t meant to feel like this. He never meant to develop emotions.

He wasn’t supposed to fall in love. Especially not with him.

A golden glimmer caught his eye and his view fell on the sunlit Wimbledon trophy, taunting him. It had been his twice but he was sure he would never lift it again. His recent form on grass spoke for itself. Not to mention his knees. 

It would never belong to him, just as the sleeping man beneath him would never be his.

This thought made him impulsively gently stroke the man’s face with the back of his hand. The way the other man unconsciously leant into the caress made his eyes dampen.

He’d been building up to this, to leaving his lover, but he couldn't quite make the final push. Since the news of the firstly his lover’s engagement and then the couple's pregnancy, he’d felt like a spare part; no longer needed nor wanted. The wedding was in the next fortnight and the baby was due within the next few months.

It was now or never.

Slowly rising from the bed- pausing when the figure stirred, rolled over and continued breathing deeply- he began retrieving his various belongings from across the room. He’d have a shower when he got back to the room. If he stayed much longer, he would never leave. The other man would wake and his resolve would be gone. 

Pulling on a fresh pair of boxers, his used top and shorts, he picked up his overnight bag and gazed back over the room. His lover was still asleep and he was glad; the last thing he wanted was a painful goodbye. It was better to leave it like this, he reasoned. 

A single tear rolling down his cheek as he pulled open the door. With one final look back at the sleeping form, Rafael Nadal shut the door for the last time on Novak Djokovic.


End file.
